Gran Santa Saiyaman
by Salamander's eye
Summary: ¿Qué puede ocurrir cuando Santa sufre un ataque en tu casa? Pues que debes ser Gran Santa Saiyaman por una noche, ser testigo de cómo tus amigos son renos sustitutos y para finalizar, como un muérdago te permite besarte con Videl Satán [Este fic es para el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. Primer puesto]


**Gran Santa Saiyaman**

DRAGON BALL Z © AKIRA TORIYAMA

 **Sinopsis:** ¿Qué puede ocurrir cuando Santa sufre un ataque en tu casa? Pues que debes ser Gran Santa Saiyaman por una noche, ser testigo de cómo tus amigos son renos sustitutos y para finalizar, como un muérdago te permite besarte con Videl Satán [Este fic es para el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. Primer puesto]

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, primero que nada, ¡felices fiestas! Sí, sé que muy pronto para decirlo, pero no veo actualización de mi parte de algo de esta índole aparte de este oneshot para el concurso así que lo digo aquí y ahora.

Bueno, este fic es para el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español donde recibí una frase que verán coladita en una parte de la historia allá abajo.

Sin más que decir, comencemos.

* * *

 **Capitulo único:** Gran Santa Saiyaman

Todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Era un inmenso manto blanco que adornaba toda la montaña Paoz ubicada en la región 439. En medio de esa zona careciente del avance del hombre, una pequeña residencia se alzaba y donde una familia de cuatro personas la Navidad festejaba.

Goku, un saiyajin que había revivido hacía escaso tiempo debido a la gracia de los dioses, que compartía el festejo con su familia después de siete años de ausencia. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, degustando todos los platillos que Milk había estado preparando durante el día. Pronto, los estómagos fueron saciados y los cuatro se vieron esperando la medianoche frente a la chimenea.

Goten, el menor, estaba ansioso mirando las manecillas el reloj avanzar cada vez hacía la medianoche. No solo era la primera Navidad con su padre tras su resurrección, sino que este, avivando a un más su creencia por el hombre que repartía regalos en todo el mundo, había prometido que se quedarían en pie hasta que Santa apareciera en bajando en la chimenea.

Dado las palabras de su padre, el pequeño hibrido no pudo evitar preguntar ciertas cosas mientras el tiempo avanzaba. A veces, reiterando las preguntas.

—¿Y cómo es que reparte regalos por todo el mundo? —cuestionó—. Es imposible que lo haga en una sola noche. Al menos que vuele tan rápido como un saiyajin…

Gohan, quien era la victima de su hermano para despejar, siguió comiendo pan dulce*, mientras sonreía.

—Es un ser mágico, Goten —aseguró—. Tiene un taller en el Polo Norte donde fabrica los juguetes y a muchos duendes trabajando para él; tiene una bolsa mágica donde puede guardar todos los regalos que necesitará en la noche y los lleva viajando en un trineo guiado por renos, uno con una nariz roja llamado Rodolfo…

—Ya, ¿pero seguro que es humano? —intercaló—. Seguro es un saiyajin, ¡tal vez del universo seis y por eso nunca vino a la Tierra!

—…puede transformarse en humo para entrar por las casas a dejar los…

—¿Puede transformarse en humo? ¡No es saiyajin entonces, es un namekiano…!

—¿Dices que es una cara pálida como Piccolo? No lo creo, Goten —cuestionó Milk.

—Pues entonces es un saiyajin —afirmó, con aire de superioridad—. Apuesto a que sí.

—No vamos a apostar nada con Santa, Goten —dijo Gohan después de rodar los ojos—. Es un ser mágico, que hace feliz a las personas. Presiento que sabe qué regala exactamente.

—Es un saiyajin con intuición entonces.

—¡Goten, deja ya las preguntas y espera que sea medianoche!

—¡Ah, ya no eres divertido! —refunfuño.

El reloj seguía avanzando. La familia había optado por comer algo más que el pan dulce, entonces Milk había ido a buscar las garrapiñadas y pasas de uva con chocolate, donde se escuchó a Goku gritando que no se olvidara la bebida para el brindis. Gohan hizo una mueca (recordando el día en el que se habían alcoholizado de pequeño a causa de su secuestro a mano de Garlick Junior) y siguió mirando el reloj como su hermano. Estaba satisfecho con su vida en los últimos meses, la escuela estaba siendo agradable, tenía un excelente grupo de compañeros y en Videl había hallado una buena amiga. Lastimosamente, la distancia se había antepuesto entre los dos por los exámenes y por la gira mundial de su padre proclamándose héroe universal.

—Me hubiese gustado al menos verla unos días antes de Navidad. Se fue sin ni siquiera decirme algo —y sabía que tenía sus motivos. En uno de esos atareados días con exámenes un evento no esperado los había colocado en una situación incómoda.

El examen de Historia Universal había sido uno de los más tediosos y pesados de la tanda en aquella semana. Entonces, con todos los méritos posibles, el alumnado salía con toda la predisposición de colocar su mente en otra cosa. Sin embargo, eso no fue un motivo que apresurara a Gohan de su apacible deber de preparar su bolso antes de tomar el camino a casa.

—¡Gohan, apresúrate, no voy a esperar hasta volverme anciana! —una voz potente alertó el aprendiz de Piccolo. Desde el marco de la puerta, Videl Satán había presencia—. ¡Anda, Gohan, apresúrate! —reiteró.

—¡Sí, ya voy! —soltó y arrojo su meticuloso orden del bolso por el caño. No sabía porque, pero tenía una inmensa necesidad de estar con Videl más allá del tiempo en clases y reuniones por estudios. No sabía describirlo, pero era una sensación agradable.

Con un movimiento rápido, quedo en el marco de la puerta y sonrió a Videl con su resplandeciente dentadura, con cierto nerviosismo. Ella, con un ceño fruncido y una mueca divertida, agregó:

—¿Terminaste?

—Si, ya terminé, Videl —respondió tranquilo.

—A veces le pones demasiado empeño a cosas tan sencillas como ordenar tu bolso.

—Sí, bueno, no lo había visto de esa forma —contestó rascando su mejilla y amagando a la salida, no obstante, se detuvo—. ¿Eh?

Eresa estaba allí, apuntando sobre la cabeza de ambos y sonría.

Videl había perdido un poco el color de su rostro y la tranquilidad que tenía se transformó en nerviosismo.

Extrañado, Gohan inspecciono el área. Y no encontró nada que pudiera llegar a representar una amenaza y miró a la chica a su lado con cara de «¿Y ahora qué?».

—Em… es un muérdago —murmuró, apuntando a la hoja color verde sobre sus cabezas. Gohan volvió a mirar arriba y de nuevo a Videl.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Em… Es una… planta asociada a… a los besos.

«¡Y más te vale nunca quedar bajo una planta de muérdago, hijo!, ¡podría ser peligroso!»

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente y su rostro tomo un matiz rojizo.

—¿Estás… pi-pidiendo que te be-bese?

—No te lo está pidiendo, Gohan. Debes hacerlo —Eresa disfrutaba ver como Gohan perdía la capacidad de cordura a cada segundo que pasaba. Solo ellos no se habían dado cuenta de la química que compartían, y si, había tenido que colocar un muérdago en un segundo en que Videl no le prestó atención para que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos.

¡Pero todo era por una buena causa!, ¿o no?

—Eh, ¿Videl?, ¿tu…?

—¿Qué? No, yo… el muérdago, Eresa … la tradición —se confundió ella, mientras Gohan miraba el suelo—. Solo… sí, bésame.

El saiyajin se giró para quedar frente a la chica de ojos azules. Aunque no fue fácil, se sentía morir de la vergüenza, pero Videl no era nada comparado… ya se mimetizaba con cualquier tomate de huerta.

Eresa carcajeó, estaba ilusionada de tener a aquellos de novios. Pero, más allá de la ilusión, pasaban los segundos y el silencio estaba transformándose en uno incómodo. Esos de no saber qué decir ni cómo actuar.

—Olvídalo, mejor vayamos cada uno a su casa…

—¡No, espera! —Gohan sujeto su brazo con firmeza, decisión. Algo inusual en él—. Te-tenemos que seguir la tradición…—balbuceó él, sonrojado.

Videl lo observó un momento y se preguntó internamente Gohan si habría chocado con algún avión ese día para actuar de esa manera. Inusual en él. Pero, al sentir las manos de él sobre su cintura, supo que estaba en todos sus cabales.

El rostro de él se acercaba al suyo, sonrojado. Videl casi podía sentir los latidos del corazón de él, desbocados; casi podía sentir como iban sincronizados a los suyos propios.

Casi podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Gohan; a la timidez desvaneciéndose, a la ceguera de un momento único. La presión sobre su cintura era nerviosa, pero firme. La nariz de Gohan tocaba la de Videl y se sentía bailando en el limbo sólo porque recibía el aliento de él en su cara.

Pero, antes de que pudiera suceder algo más, el reloj comunicador de Videl sonó alertando el peligro en el centro comercial de la ciudad.

Se separaron de inmediato y no se dieron tiempo a pensar. Después de actuar en nombre de la justicia cada uno se fue por su lado, sin mediar palabra o tocar el tema.

El infierno en la mente de Gohan estaba ardiendo desde entonces.

¿Cómo podía darse el lujo de casi besar a su compañera del crimen y luego no decir nada?, ¿acaso era un "guerrero de clase baja" como decía Vegeta? No, él no era un cobarde como antes, pero… ¡tenía pánico de no ser correspondido!

—Chispas, esto será difícil de resolver —pensó tristemente. Pasarían al menos unos cuantos días más antes de ver a Videl en la escuela de nuevo y suponía que aclarar algo tras tanto tiempo, sería ridículo—. Tal vez ella no esté afectada, pero eso me dolería más que sintiera nada, pero…, ¿y si siente algo? ¡Ah, esto es complicado! Desearía poder ver a Videl y saber que decirle en ese momento.

—¡Gohan, están los fuegos artificiales! —gritó Goten de pronto, al tiempo en que volvía a salir.

Goku lo siguió, abrazando a su esposa.

El joven estudiante decidió también salir. No tenía sentido profundizar en Videl en ese instante, no podría solucionar nada comenzando con donde estaba y a causa de los sucesos que estaba pasando. Era su primera Navidad perfecta tras siete años de tener un espacio vacío en el corazón de la familia. Correspondería estar exaltado por notar a su madre junto a su padre y a Goten disfrutando de su padre por primera vez en esta Navidad.

Sin embargo, una chica de ojos azules impedía todo aquello.

—Videl…, yo…—Gohan contuvo sus meditaciones cuando percibió una presencia extraña que preparó a sus sentidos.

Su padre también lo sintió, porque tomó a su madre y la coloco tras su espalda.

Goten estaba absortó en los fuegos artificiales, que no escuchó un «¡Jo, jo, jo!» que cruzaba el cielo sobre ellos. Gohan divisó un gran trineo rojo surcar el cielo en ese momento y se tranquilizó. Era Santa.

¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Santa Claus?!

Sin embargo, antes de que Gohan pudiera asimilar la presencia del hombre de barca blanca. Un quejido sonó en el aire, de pronto, se escuchó un impacto (y el tremendo ruido provocado por el mismo) y la caída en picada fue notoria.

—¡Papá! —Gohan miró a su padre, este asintió.

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades alienígenas, tanto padre como hijo se embarcaron hacia el trineo. Uno socorrió a la persona y el otro la bolsa de los regalos. Por suerte y alivio para ellos, los renos habían librado antes de que el trineo se estrellara contra el suelo.

—¡Tenemos que llevarlo adentro! —declaró Goku a su hijo. Este asintió y pronto se vio llevando al hombre de traje rojo hacia la sala para colocarlo en el sofá.

En ese movimiento, el gorro que caracterizaba al hombre cayó ante los pies de Gohan. Este, en un rápido movimiento, lo colocó en su el bolsillo de su abrigo para devolvérselo a Santa cuando reaccionara.

Su madre había estado deteniendo a Goten que, tras desviar su atención del espectáculo nocturno, aumentó su exaltación ante la presencia de Santa Claus en su casa. Sin embargo, su estado de ánimo cambio al descubrir que el hombre estaba herido.

Tras estar corriendo de acá para allá, buscando un botiquín, alcohol, curitas, maldecir, lloriquear y reír. Los cuatros integrantes de la familia se vieron frente al señor Claus (que solo tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho).

—No puedo creerlo, en verdad existes —comentó Goku mirando con asombro el hombre de barba blanca. El hombre sonrió al saiyajin.

—Vaya, después de siete años vuelvo a verte en mi lista de niños buenos, Son Goku —exclamó Santa Claus—. En realidad, todos ustedes están mi lista de niños buenos. ¡Además con eso de que salvan el planeta! ¿Cómo no estarlo? —y rio con su característico «¡Jo, jo, jo!».

La familia carcajeó en eso.

—Pero, Santa, dime…, ¿Qué te ocurrió? —indagó Goten—. ¿No se supone que no debemos verte cuando entregas los regalos?

El hombre colocó una mueca de disgusto. Su mirada se disparó al infinito, recordando cosas Eso tipo de recuerdos que se obtienen con siglos de vivencias.

—Eso es, Goten, lo más triste que ha pasado esta noche —respondió, esta vez mirándolo. El chico se asustó, sentía pena—. No, no terminé de repartir los regalos. Mi corazón a estado fallando en el último tiempo y se me había recomendado ya asignar el siguiente Santa, ¡pero soy un hombre terco!

—¿Algo así como Vegeta? —curioseo Goku.

—Digamos que sí, Goku —apuntó y luego continuo—. Contra el reproche de todo el Polo Norte, quise salir a este reparto, aunque fuera el último. Pero a último minuto mi corazón me falló y heme aquí.

—Oh.

El silencio se hizo otra vez luego de la exclamación, a la cual Santa contestó asintiendo con la cabeza, con semblante serio. Parecía más que preocupado y eso se contagiaba a todos en la sala.

—¡Santa, pero tienes que repartir los regalos! —con preocupación notoria habló Milk. Ella era partidaria que en esas escoas todo saliera perfecto—. ¿Acaso no puedes retomar tu ruta de inmediato?

—Eso quisiera, Milk. Pero mi corazón sufrió un ataque muy fuerte y me encuentro muy mareado —expresó con pena—. No sé qué hacer…

—¿Y qué tal si nosotros nos encargamos de los regalos?

La atención de todos se giró hacia Gohan que (sin que nadie lo sintiera) se había colocado su traje de Gran Saiyaman. Salvó el detalle que sobre su cabeza no estaba su casco, sino que llevaba el gorro que instantes atrás había recogido del suelo.

—Hijo, ¿estás seguro?

—Sí, mamá. Además, nosotros siempre estamos salvando el planeta, como dice Santa —y el anciano le sonrió—. Lo de hoy no sería más que una más para la lista.

—¡Oh, mi hijo quiere salvar la Navidad!

—¡Sí, mi hermano salvara la Navidad! —festejó Goten.

Gohan sonrió a su hermano, satisfecho de verlo animado.

—Igual no lo hare solo, Goten —señal mirándolo a este y a su padre—. Los renos han huido. Papá…

—Sí, lo sé. Necesitaras quien lleve ese trineo —contestó Goku apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor—. Goten y yo nos encargaremos de eso. ¿Qué dices Goten, salvamos la Navidad con Gohan?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Perfecto —la voz de Santa Claus sonaba tranquila. La Navidad estaba en buenas manos—. Gohan, solo queda una zona por repartir. Y, supongo que sabrás cual es.

—¿Eh?, ¿qué yo lo sé? —Gohan se hizo el desentendido.

El anciano, chasqueando los dedos, hizo que su gorro se desprendiera un poco de la cabeza de joven y de su interior saliera una lista. Dicho elemento cayó en las manos de Gohan y para su asombro, (o no tanto) la zona que debía visitar era las islas de Sur.

Donde, curiosamente, estaba Videl pasando las fiestas con su padre debido a su gira mundial.

—Je, je, je…

—¡No puedo creerlo, Gohan! —estalló su madre mirándolo con reproche—. ¡¿Hiciste todo esto para ver a esa muchacha?!

—Pero, mamá…

—¡Nada de peros, no dejare que salves la Navidad solo para ver a Videl! —rezongó Milk con su tono elevado.

—Pero, Milk. No lo veo nada de malo en que Gohan hago esto por esa chica. ¿Acaso no quieres que se case con ella en algún futuro? —Goku persuadió a su esposa. Sabía que su hijo tenía buenos motivos (los cuales desconocía, pero sentía) para ofrecerse como Santa por una noche justamente por la zona donde estaba esa chica llamada Videl. Y como él quería divertirse, de paso, era mejor distraer la rabia de su esposa, ¿o no? —. Deja que Gohan salve la Navidad…

—Está bien, ¡pero vuelvan antes del amanecer! —exclamó, resignada paro mostrando un gesto divertido.

Santa Claus sonrió. Esa mujer si se preocupaba por su esposo e hijos. Sin duda merecía estar en su lista de los buenos.

—Bueno, Gohan. Espero que estés listo, ser Santa no es nada sencillo —declaró Santa Claus mientras observaba al muchacho que, incrédulo, lo miraba sin comprender.

Los momentos que le siguieron a ese fueron confusos para Gohan: su mamá dándole recomendaciones, Santa dándole instrucciones, su padre y hermano colocándose los arneses de renos (y unas astas en sus cabezas por sugerencia de Milk). No pregunten para qué, ni Gohan entendió su fin. Lo que quedó en claro de todo eso fue que Claus le había dado una lista: las casas y los regalos que le correspondían a cada niño. Para sacarlo de la bolsa solo bastaba con nombrar al niño que se lo iba a dar.

Lo que desconcertó a Gohan fue la frase que Santa gritó cuando había largado con el trineo:

—¡Para cuando te quedes sin palabras, desde tu interior sabrás que hacer!

Gohan sólo asintió, pero no entendió nada. Goku y Goten ni siquiera prestaron atención.

—Bueno, ¿hacía donde tenemos que ir primero? —inquirió el saiyajin mayor mientras el avanzaban por el paisaje—. Chispas, la visión es difícil.

—Es cierto —Gohan observó entonces la cabeza del trineo. Goten dirigía al transporte dado su tamaño, pero era difícil arrastrar todo el peso y además concentrarse en mirar en medio de la tormenta de nieve—. ¡Espera, Goten, transfórmate! Con eso alumbraras el camino como Rodolfo.

—Buena idea, hijo.

—¡Sí, seré un reno saiyajin!

El pequeño asintió, entusiasmado de parecer el reno más popular de Santa. Y pronto el camino se vio iluminado para el Santa sustituto, (en todo el sentido de la palabra).

El camino pronto se vio paulatino y Gohan se dedicó a apreciar la lista, pensando en Videl y los acontecimientos de la noche, ¿tendría la posibilidad de verla?, ¿o solo debería cumplir como Santa y dejar los obsequios sin ser visto? Y si lo viera, ¿qué pensaría de traje de Gran Saiyaman con motivos navideños? Lo bueno, había concluido, fue que no tenía que vestirse de manera tan ridícula como solía hacerlo Santa Claus (como si su traje fuera tendencia en las pasarelas de modas en todo el planeta). Aunque, y sin que se fuera enterar nunca, Goku consideraba que su hijo mayor podía hacer perfectamente de Santa dado su traje con motivos rojos y verdes, típicos de la época. Lo que podía fallar era que no parecía un anciano bonachón y regordete, ni que sus renos eran exactamente unos animales con cuernos y cuerpos cubiertos de pelaje. Pero siendo las tres de la mañana, era imposible que alguien estuviera con todas sus luces para diferenciar el equipo original de un grupo de personajes con rasgos de monos del espacio.

Las islas pronto estuvieron bajo sus pies.

Las mejillas de Gohan no pudieron evitar teñirse de rojo, en algún momento tendría que pasar por el sitio donde Videl estaba hospedaba y sí se cruzaba con ella, era obvio que querría explicaciones de porque estaba vestido así y porque su padre y hermano hacían un mal cosplay de renos. Seguro intentaría persuadirla, pero la justiciera era terca, muy terca y hermosa; era capaz del resto de la noche montarse el trineo con él y esperar que todo acabe para que le explicara.

—No sé porque presiento que ese será el desenlace —pensó en voz alta—. Sin embargo, todavía no entiendo lo que Santa me dijo.

«¡Para cuando te quedes sin palabras, desde tu interior sabrás que hacer!»

—Tal vez sea una de esas frases con doble sentido, hijo —supuso Goku mientras se estacionaban en la primera casa. Era de dos pisos y tenía una chimenea alzándose, lista para que Gohan entrara—. ¿Eh?, ¿entraras por ahí?

—Se supone que es la tradición, papá —exclamó y mirando la lista, deslumbró el nombre del niño—. Ouchi, Sora.

Y un coche a control remoto apareció en las manos del muchacho.

—¡Bien, es hora! —y Gohan entró por la chimenea. El procedimiento fue rápido: entrar, tomar la leche y las galletas, dejar el regalo y subir de nuevo—. Esto no será difícil.

Era divertido ver a Gohan volar de casa en casa y las constantes discusiones que se daban entre él y sus «renos». Gohan con un «¡No es aquí! Es la de al lado» y su padre y hermano casi cayéndose del techo ya que él tiraba las riendas del trineo. Goten con un «¿Y este niño que recibe, hermano?» y un final su padre diciendo «¡Me estoy muriendo del hambre!» cada dos o tres casas. Eso no era todo: entrar también era un problema. Hasta ahora todas las casas tenían chimenea, pero en el hotel donde ahora estaban (y donde había varios niños) no había ninguna chimenea por donde entrar. La entrada estaba con presencia de personas y las ventanas, por el frio obviamente, estaban cerradas.

—¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? —se preguntó Goku mirando desde el techo del hotel. Llevaban cinco minutos deliberando que hacer y como dejar los regalos bajo el gran árbol de Navidad que estaba en la recepción del hotel—. ¿No podemos entrar por la puerta y ya?

—Se supone que Santa no debe ser visto, papá —le recordó Goten.

—Es cierto, pero si Gohan quiere permanecer oculto. No podrá dejar los regalos.

—Sí, en eso tiene razón —contestó, pensativo. ¿Qué podía hacer su hermano? —. ¿Y porque no usamos la teletransportación y aparecemos en el cuarto de Videl?

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿esa muchacha esta en este hotel?!

—¡Goten, se supone que no podías decir nada!

—¡Perdón, hermano!

Goku miró a su hijo mayor, su rostro estaba tan carmesí como en la ocasión en que le había insinuado de ofrecer a esa chica al Supremo Kaio-sama. Estaba claro que estaba enamorado de la hija de Mr. Satán y no solo eran especulaciones extrañas de su esposa.

Ahora entendía sus motivos de estar allí y así.

—Oye, Gohan. No tienes por qué avergonzarte por sentirte así —dijo su padre, relajado—. Eso que sientes por esa chica es… ¡bueno no sé cómo describirlo! Pero sí te trajo hasta aquí supongo que no tendrás miedo de verla y explicarle todo, ¿o sí?

El alter ego del Gran Saiyaman miró a su padre, sorprendido. Sí era cierto. De su impulso por querer ver a Videl había tomado el gorro de Santa, luego de ver la lista y su último destino. De su impulso por ver a Videl había estado recorriendo gran parte de la noche de Navidad el planeta repartiendo regalos y llevando felicidad a los niños.

Todo hacía nacido a causa de un impulso, una necesidad que ni él mismo podía describir. De encontrar una paz a los sentimientos que afloraban en su interior y sembrar la esperanza de ser correspondido en el campo de batalla más difícil que había visto, el campo del amor. Porque no todos eran afortunados en eso y podían pasar el resto de sus días resentidos de no ser correspondido o no responder a la pregunta de «¿me amas?» a tiempo. Gohan no quería eso, no iba a permitir eso. Si existía una posibilidad de hablar con Videl y aclarar sus sentimientos iba a tomarla, ¡eso era! Haciendo honor a su lado de luchador orgulloso, no iba a darse por vencido. Era un muchacho terco y egoísta como su padre, sí, pero egoísta en un buen sentido. No iba a darse el lujo de ser un cobarde, ¡él iba a luchar, si era necesario, por declarar sus sentimientos!

«Desearía poder ver a Videl y saber que decirle en ese momento»

«¡Para cuando te quedes sin palabras, desde tu interior sabrás que hacer!»

—¡Eso es! —llámenlo milagro navideño o una iluminación divina. Pero el deseo de Gohan se había cumplido, un deseo que Santa había oído (sin que él supiera) y lo había impulsado a descender en la montaña Paoz. El resto fue azar del destino, ¿tal vez? —. ¡Papá, llévame con Videl!

—¡Por supuesto! —y el saiyajin junto dos dedos en su frente.

* * *

El techo del hotel pareció moverse, pensó. Era probable que fuera la tormenta, volvió a pensar, concluyente. Ni siquiera sabía que la impulsaba a estar despierta a altar horas de la noche en Nochebuena. Ya había intercambiado regalos con su padre (él le dio un nuevo saco de boxeo y ella le había obsequiado un retrato de ambos tras los acontecimientos de Majin Buu) y luego cada uno había vuelto a su cuarto. Aunque su padre luego le había dicho que iría a conversar de sus hazañas que personas de alto nivel que estaban en el comedor. Por lo que había quedado sola.

Sola con su mente y la presencia de cierto muchacho de cabello erizado dentro de ella.

Se maldijo por no tener otra cosa en la cual pensar.

Recordaba con sentimientos variados el casi beso de Gohan y ella en la escuela. Odio hacia Eresa, odio hacia la policía por interrumpir, molestia ante ser interrumpidos, molestia hacia Gohan por no decir nada después y amor también hacía él. ¿Quién podía entenderla? Sin duda, nadie. Eso de estar enamorado de un sujeto a veces tan denso como un ladrillo era terrible, pero así lo quería, denso como ladrillo. ¿Quién lo culpaba por ser así? Gohan no podía percibir la maldad en la gente (al menos esa maldad que el ki no puede traducir) y veía algo bueno en todas las personas, algo que se incrementaba más gracias a su despiste e inocencia. ¿De qué? No es que Gohan fuera un ignorante en ciertos temas, pero no podía captar cuando hacia un cumplido a una chica o le estaba dando una sugerencia, según él. (Y ella lo sabía de primera mano).

Y tal vez esos eran varios motivos lo que hacían pensar que Gohan no sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido aquel día. Él había querido besarla, pero claramente por respetar la tradición, no por sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Acaso Gohan solo la veía como una amiga?

Tal vez.

Luego de eso, él había actuado como si nada cuando estaban combatiendo el crimen (con sus poses ridículas incluidas) y si bien ninguno había hecho alusión al tema, ella tenía esperanzas de que el muchacho dijera algo (dado como había actuado). Pero Gohan solo había soltado un sencillo adiós y se había ido volando a toda velocidad, casi huyendo del sitio.

Desde entonces, no se habían visto. Ni siquiera le había hecho una llamada por la fecha y tampoco había recibido nada de su parte. Videl comenzaba a creer que Gohan estaba evitándola porque, sencillamente, no la amaba.

No como ella a él. Y eso le dolía.

¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara después de las festividades? Con lo calmado y buen samaritano que era, seguro Gohan diría que conservaran la amistad aludiendo a que tarde o temprano ese sentimiento de amor desaparecería y que solo quedaría como un tonto recuerdo. Pero eso no iba a poder.

Por Kami-sama, ella se había enamorado de Son Gohan.

—Yo…, no sé qué hacer, mamá —habló con un nudo en la garganta. Traer a su madre de nuevo para conversar era su única forma de encontrar una salida. De pequeña, ella siempre había sido su guía y consejera, siempre respondiendo sus dudas—. Se que es ridículo pedirlo, pero, desearía que Gohan estuviera aquí y poder decirle lo que siento. ¡Se que no va a pasar! …—exclamó riendo con tristeza—, ... Pero es Navidad y no cuesta nada creer en los milagros, ¿o no?

Y quizás sea el destino o que Goku tardó en encontrar la presencia de Videl, pero, cuando estaba a punto de resignarse y llorar. La presencia de Gohan estaba allí frente a ella. Luciendo un traje de justiciero, su padre y hermano disfrazados de renos.

Bueno, eso último no lo esperaba.

—¡Gohan! —soltó de pronto—. ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!

—¡SCH, silencio! —chistó acercándose a ella sin importar que se acortaran mucho las distancias. Gohan estaba determinado a resolver el asunto esa misma noche—. Es una larga historia, pero, en resumen, soy Santa Claus.

—Querrás decir Gran Santa Saiyaman, porque de Santa solo tienes el gorro, genio —señalo Videl con obviedad. Gohan río con nerviosismo.

—Sí, supongo que sí —contestó sin más. De pronto, un silencio incomodo el de aquella vez volvió a reinar entre ambos. Sin embargo...

—Gohan, Goten y yo iremos a dejar los regalos abajo. Tu habla con Videl, ¿quieres? —exclamó de pronto Goku.

Gohan iba a objetar. Goku le lanzó una mirada comprensiva, de apoyo. El muchacho se sintió aliviado de contar con su padre y solo asintió. Con eso, tenía el tiempo suficiente para resolver sus asuntos con Videl.

—Videl yo…—Gohan tragó saliva, nervioso. Sabía que decir, pero no como decirlo. Esperaba que su interior, tal como dijo Santa, lo ayudara—. Resulta que Santa está muy enfermo y colapso en mi casa, ¿sabes? Y con mi padre tuvimos que socorrerlo, ¡y de pronto ellos estaban con arneses y astas como renos! Por mi parte, yo me puse el gorro y me disfracé de Santa por una noche —comenzó a decir. Sin saber exactamente dónde iba a llegar—. Y es curioso, la única zona que faltaba es exactamente donde tú estabas y tal vez fue una casualidad o mi necesidad de verte que insistí en ser yo quien repartiera los regalos.

Gohan se giró a verla. Ella solo observaba, su corazón palpitaba. ¿Él estaba acaso…?

—Gohan…

—Videl —le cortó—. La Navidad es una época donde los deseos se cumplen y yo, deseaba verte. Deseaba eso y también llenarme de paz, de paz en mi interior al saber si me correspondías porque sabes, tengo la esperanza de que me ames tal y como yo te amo, Videl—y sonriendo con ternura, repitió—. Te amo, Videl.

—Gohan yo…—¿qué le podía decir? —. Gohan yo…

—¡Oh, espera! —Gohan revolvió sus bolsillos y de entre sus ropas saco el mismo muérdago que los había volcado a su casi beso. La chica no pudo evitar reírse cuando el chico alzó su brazo y coloco sobre los dos—. Hay que respetar la tradición, ¿no crees?

—En eso coincido, genio —y lo besó.

Gohan no supo qué hacer, no esperaba que Videl tomara la iniciativa. Así que sólo pasó su mano libre por detrás de la cintura femenina y dejó que el beso se profundizara, mientras Goku y Goten (recién regresando de la recepción) los observaban con una sonrisa. Gohan hizo caso omiso a la presencia de todos (había sentido el ki de su padre y hermano), y abrazó a Videl contra sí, bajando una mano hasta posarla en la parte baja de la espalda de ella, mientras con la otra se deleitaba acariciando su cabello.

El muérdago yacía en el suelo, no obstante, había cumplido su objetivo.

Cuando se separaron casi sin respiración, abrazados, Gohan se dijo que esa era una estupenda manera de pasar el tiempo. Podría quedarse a vivir con Videl así para siempre.

—Eh, chicos…—Goku no deseaba interrumpir. No obstante, tenían un horario que cumplir—. No quiero sonar aguafiestas, pero tenemos que volver a la montaña Paoz. Santa nos está esperando.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —Gohan había olvidado completamente el asunto de Santa y repartir los regalos. Sin embargo, recordó que Videl estaba allí—. Videl…, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Podrás conocer a Santa.

—¿Qué?, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

—Si ¡Es decir! Si quieres.

—Claro que quiero. Mi papá seguro volverá un poco ebrio y no despertará hasta el mediodía.

—Entonces vamos, ¡todavía hay tiempo de festejar la Navidad todos juntos! —festejó Goku corriendo por el pasillo seguido por Goten.

Gohan y Videl se quedaron allí unos instantes mirándose un poco sonrojados. Ella, mirando al suelo, recogió el muérdago que tanto había hecho por ellos.

—Creo que es mejor guardar nuestro primer obsequio de Navidad, ¿no crees?

Gohan sonrió. No podía estar más que satisfecho de oír eso de su ahora novia.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a asomar en la montaña Paoz. Milk observaba por la ventana, preocupada por su trio de hombres que deberían estar ya de regreso. No quería desconfiar de su esposo ni de sus hijos, pero el temor que algo hubiera ocurrido mientras repartía los regalos era fuerte.

Santa Claus, por su parte, llevaba ropajes viejos que Ox Satán que Milk le había dado mientras su traje se secaba en la estufa. El hombre barba blanca estaba tranquilo, sabía que ese muchacho no solo había salvado la Navidad, sino que, había conseguido a la muchachita Satán y ahora le traía consigo hacía la región 439.

—Descuida, Milk. Tu esposo y tus hijos están a salvo. No tienes por qué temer —le dijo para tranquilizarla—. Esto no es nada grave comparado a lo que han enfrentado en el pasado.

—Eso lo sé, Santa. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Se que Goku entrena para hacerse más fuerte y combatir contra otros seres poderosos y que indirectamente busca un mundo mejor, pero…

—Si lo sé, desearías que ese mundo mejor lo hiciera de otra forma— el anciano lo comprendía. Su esposa actuaba de forma similar con él cada vez que salía a repartir los regalos. Siempre preocupada a pesar de saber que no ocurría nada serio—. Milk, lo que hace Goku, Gohan y Goten es algo similar a lo que hago en yo en esta noche. Hacer un mundo mejor, lleno de paz y esperanza—exclamó. De pronto el trineo se escuchó. Estaban de regreso—. Cada victoria de ellos provoca que el mundo sea mejor para todos los habitantes, eso genera paz y al final la esperanza de que siempre estarán para nosotros.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que haces tú, Santa?

—Que el espíritu navideño de mejora, paz y esperanza este todo el año entre las personas. Porque a veces, la gente es más feliz si conserva el espíritu de la Navidad durante todo el año.

Entonces, los hombres Son entraron y Milk corrió a abrazarlo a cada uno.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! —carcajeó.

—¡Santa, estas mejor! —exclamó Goten efusivo.

—Sí, pequeño. Gracias a tu madre me he mejorado —contestó revolviendo los cabellos del menor de los Son. En ese momento, Videl asomó su cabeza de detrás de Gohan, con sorpresa—. Feliz Navidad, Videl.

—No puede ser, en verdad eres tú…

—¡Jo, jo, jo!

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que era un sujeto estupendo —Gohan sonreía a Videl con simpatía.

—Sí, es lindo y todo. Pero prefiero al Gran Santa Saiyaman —contestó coqueta sonrojando al muchacho—. ¡Oye!, ¿vas a ponerse así cada vez que te dé un cumplido?

—Es que no puedo evitarlo. Tú me tienes loco, Videl —respondió, avergonzado.

Ahora la sonrojada era ella.

Milk quería decir algo, pero Goku lo detuvo.

—Déjalos por ahora, Milk. Es Navidad —concluyó.

Resignada, accedió a lo dicho por su esposo.

Muertos de cansancio, cada uno de los héroes de la Navidad se desplomaron en los sillones de la sala. Milk preparaba café, Goten no soportó más y se durmió en entre los brazos de su padre que lo cargaba. Gohan se quitó su traje y el gorro con Videl a su lado.

—Santa, ten—dijo extendiéndole la bolsa—. La lista desapareció cuando los nombres de los niños a quienes le di los regalos terminaron de tacharse.

—Sí, es un hechizo que tengo para evitar que la lista se pierda. Es complicado hacerla de nuevo, ¿sabes?

—¿Y no has pensado en modernizar tus métodos de trabajo, Santa?

—No, Gohan. Hay tradiciones que deben respetarse —contestó riendo y, con picardía, agregó—. Pero tú eres un experto en eso, ¿o no?

La joven pareja se sonrojo.

Milk pronto trajo café para todos. Todos, reunidos allí, disfrutando de un ameno santiamén mientras la mañana de Navidad residía sobre ellos y el calor del momento llenaba sus interiores del espíritu navideño que tanto había mencionado Santa Claus a la esposa de Goku.

—Lo hicieron más rápido de lo que esperaba —comentó Santa Claus viendo a Gohan a Goku—. ¡Bien hecho! Creo que todos han quedado felices, ¡jo, jo, jo!

—A pesar de ser mi primera experiencia como reno. Me divertí mucho—sonrió Goku—. Y créeme que Goten también, Santa. Disfrutó mucho siendo un reno.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! Ya me lo imagino.

—Sí, es divertido ser Santa y repartir regalos. Pero prefiero mi escuela y ser un héroe anónimo —confesó Gohan devolviendo el gorro a Santa, este se lo negó—. ¿Eh?, ¿no lo necesitas?

—No, tengo otro de repuesto en casa. Quédatelo como un recuerdo de tu noche como Santa.

—¡Oh, excelente! Muchas gracias, Santa.

—Lo necesitaras cuando seas padre —dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Santa siguió agradeciéndoles y les prometió un lindo regalo a ambos. Además, también les aseguró que pasarían una excelente Navidad con el resto de los guerreros Z, lo que hizo que la familia se acordará de todo y que el sueño los abandonara. Tenían que hacer los preparativos para la fiesta en la casa de Bulma.

Goku y Milk se levantaron de pronto (el primero dejando a Goten en el sillón cubierto con una manta) y comenzaron a buscar todo lo que consideraban importante llevar.

Entretanto, Gohan y Videl quedaron con Santa en la sala. Este, alistando ya para irse a su hogar.

—Oye, Santa…

—¿Uh?

—Quería preguntarte algo —Gohan miró a Videl que estaba comiendo pan dulce junto al café—. ¿Cómo supiste que mi interior me daría la respuesta?, ¿cómo es que sabes todas las cosas?

—¡Jo, jo, jo! —carcajeó el anciano—. Mi estimado Gohan, hay cosas son un secreto de por vida. Y otras cosas se resumen a algo que tuviste esta noche, muchacho: ganas de mejorar, paz y esperanza.

El alter ego del Gran Saiyaman parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Eh? No lo entiendo.

—Descuida, no es necesario que lo entiendas ahora. Lo comprenderás después.

Era hora de que Santa se fuera.

Goten había despertado justo para despedirlo, prometiendo que no diría nada que lo había conocido. El hombre de traje rojo confió en él.

Todos vieron con sorpresa que el trineo estaba completamente recuperado, los renos atados al mismo.

Era sin duda un signo de la magia del barbudo hombre.

—Bueno, esto es un hasta luego. No un adiós —señalo el hombre alzándose en su trineo. Todos agitaban su brazo en señal de despedida mientras se elevaba cada vez más en el cielo.

De pronto, un detalle pasó por la mente de Gohan. Sus regalos.

—¡Santa, ¿qué hay de nuestros regalos?!

—¡Creí que ya lo sabías! —exclamó en el cielo. De a poco, su presencia se perdía—. ¡Mira a lo que tienes a tu lado y dime que vez!

Gohan se giró y lo vio: vio a su madre junto a su padre después de mucho tiempo de estar sola, también vio a Goten riendo en los brazos de su padre como nunca. Y lo comprendió aún más cuando percibió esos ojos tan azules como el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Sí, su regalo estaba allí. Junto a las personas que amaba y que ahora era una más gracias a querer mejorar, desear paz y esperanza.

Tal y como transmitía Santa cada año en Navidad.

—¡Santa, muchas gracias! —expresó feliz Gohan, tomando la mano de Videl.

—¡Gracias a ti, Gran Santa Saiyaman! —carcajeó el hombre y soltó otro divertido «¡Jo, jo, jo!» —. ¡Y feliz Navidad a todos los que comparten el deseo de un mundo mejor, lleno de paz y esperanza!

El trineo se había alejado ya la montaña Paoz y sus residentes restantes habían entrado a la pequeña casa que anidaba allí. Lejos ya de cualquier ser humano, nadie notó los renos ni la mancha roja en el cielo, ni escuchó su sonora carcajada, ni vislumbró los buenos deseos escabullirse.

—Creo que esos dos necesitan un empujón más—murmuró—. Aunque no lo quieran, disfrutarán de su primera navidad como pareja. Gohan, Videl.

Y, después de todo, esos dos se lo merecían. Su regalo para Videl había sido el ver a Gohan y poder aclarar sus sentimientos. Para el chico había sido lo mismo, pero jugaría un poco más con el espíritu navideño y les daría algo más.

Santa a levantar su brazo y soltó otro divertido «¡Jo, jo, jo!», que disimulaba el Feliz Navidad escondido en los rincones de la casa que estaba debajo suyo.

Y entonces, un anillo apareció bajo el árbol de Corporación Capsula esa tarde. Uno que Gohan encontraría y guardaría para el momento indicado, tal vez, para cuando su interior le dicte que debía hacer a Videl su esposa.

Pero eso, es otra historia.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

*Pan dulce: Al menos en Argentina, mi país, el pan dulce es un postre típico de la época navideña. También se lo conoce como 'pan galleta' o 'pan de azúcar'.


End file.
